Fire and Water
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Esta puede llegar a ser la prueba de que los opuestos se atraen. Después de todo ella con su amabilidad es como el tranquilo flujo del agua, y él con su espontaneidad es como el fuego que se extiende sin miedo. #One-Shot#Modern-AU#NatsuxJuvia


**Hola, un gusto, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio. Mi primera vez escribiendo de Fairy Tail, con un par… muy curioso he de mencionar, disfruten la historia. ^^**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miraba a las parejas pasar de un lado a otro, se sonrojo ante esto, sí que el amor estaba en el aire últimamente, aunque eso sería más común en la primavera, cuando cae el día de San Valentín.

Pero tal vez eso no sea tan importante, después de todo no hay necesidad de tener una fecha específica para expresar sus sentimientos con la otra persona.

Miro la hora en su reloj pulsera, ya llevaba 10 minutos retrasado, y si se había perdido o se le olvido… o peor aún… SUBIO A UN TRANSPORTE. No, no, debía sacar esos malos pensamientos de su mente, solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Inhalo profundo y dejo salir el aire con lentitud, estiro los brazos y volteo a ambos lados una vez más, vio a alguien caminar en su dirección, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor la visión de esa persona, no había duda, reconocería donde fuera esos cabellos desordenados. Un enorme sonrojo se propago por sus mejillas, sería como en las películas románticas antiguas, los enamorados corren en cámara lenta y se abrazan fuertemente.

Una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios, y corrió hasta donde él.

\- ¡Natsu-san! – y unos pasos de lanzarse a sus brazos, se detuvo viendo al pobre chico con la cara pálida y los ojos idos. Asustada por su aspecto recorrió rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y sujetarlo del cuello de la chaqueta, agitando al pobre preguntándole que había ocurrido

\- M-M-me-metro… - dijo para caer desmayado en los brazos de la chica, asustada lo llevo arrastras hasta una banca y lo recostó en ella, usando sus propias manos como un abanico para dale un poco de aire

\- N-natsu-san… reacciona, por favor. Si lo haces… Juvia, Juvia… te invitara a comer

\- ¿Todo lo del menú de Mirajane?

\- P-por supuesto, pero solo si Natsu-san reacciona y cumple con la cita que le prometió a Juvia – dijo sonrojada y riendo ligeramente. Natsu mantenía un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, se estiro en la banca para sentarse y asentir sellando el trato con un apretón de manos – Juvia cree que no debería de hacerle ese tipo de bromas, a Juvia le dio mucho miedo que Natsu-san se pusiera blanco como fantasma

\- Jejeje, disculpa. Pero como se me hizo un poco tarde subí al metro para ahorrar tiempo, y cuando llegue a la estación unas personas me ayudaron bajar – Juvia asintió con una mirada seria, para su novio siempre era difícil el subir a cualquier tipo de vehículo, excepto a los juegos de la Feria, él dice que porque son juegos y no vehículos, lo cual se convierte en una lógica razonable. – Bien entonces… ¡vamos al restaurante de Mira! – grito entusiasmado y bajando de la banca, pero Juvia negó – ¡¿He?! pero tú dijiste…

\- Juvia sabe lo que dijo, pero solo si Natsu-san cumple con la cita que le prometió a Juvia desde la semana pasada

\- Eso no es justo – cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero

\- Tampoco es justo que Natsu-san dejara a Juvia esperando en el cine por ir a cumplir una apuesta con Gray-sama, a menos que… - pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos – Gray-sama sea más importante para Natsu-san que Juvia – saco un pañuelo con el cual cubrió su boca.

\- No, no, no, perdón, perdón. V-vamos a la cita – si dejaba a la imaginación de Juvia volar terminaría como la vez del concurso de belleza donde para mala suerte él era juez y Lucy gano.

\- Entonces Natsu-san si quiere a Juvia, ¡¿la quiere más que a Gray-sama?! – los ojos de la chica pasaron de corderito a medio morir a brillantes estrellas de esperanza, Natsu asintió para salir de esa situación tan dramática. Juvia se limpió las lágrimas y abrazo a Natsu dejándolo sin aire, para después darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el muchacho se avergonzara y saltara fuera del abrazo de la chica – Oh… vamos Natsu-san, ¿qué tiene de malo un beso de Juvia? – pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mano a cada lado de la cadera

\- Nada, nada, solo que – tosió y rasco su mejilla – me tomaste desprevenido. – Excusas simples pero efectivas, efectivas en hacer a Juvia imaginar escenarios típicos de novelas románticas, como tomarse de las manos en un precioso atardecer, una cena a la luz de la luna, o que le proponga matrimonio en una hermosa playa de arena blanca y el mar como su testigo. Ella pensó que es la chica con más suerte en el mundo por tener a un novio tan maravilloso como Natsu Dragneel. – ¿Juvia?

\- Si, Natsu-san, acepto ser la madre de tus hijos – abrazo de nueva cuenta al impactado Dragneel, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este – tendremos dos niños preciosos, primero niña y el segundo niño, se parecerán tanto a nosotros.

\- D-de acuerdo – miro a las pocas personas que transitaban y como se quedaban viendo, separo a la chica que seguía en su mundo de sueños, soltó un suspiro y le dio un zape, para regresarla a la realidad – ¿Quieres ir al Acuario, o al restaurante de Mira?

\- … Juvia quiere ir al Acuario… Juvia no caerá en los juegos mentales de Natsu-san. – respondió seria y señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice derecho, Natsu rio y asintió, tomando la mano de la chica para comenzar a caminar

* * *

Lucy observaba el restaurante hoy todo se veía más calmado de lo habitual, tal vez fuera porque Gray tenía un partido de soccer y Natsu se fue en su cita con Juvia. Aún era demasiado increíble que Natsu Dragneel saliera con Juvia Loxar, sino mal recordaba hace tres años, la peli azul juraba un apasionado amor por Gray, además de una rivalidad en la que ella nunca deseo o desearía participar, y ahora quien viera a la chica tan enamorada de Natsu.

\- ¿Lucy-chan, de que te ríes? – pregunto muy curiosa la albina

\- Oh Mira-san, solo recordaba lo que Juvia me dijo cuándo comenzó su relación con Natsu

\- ¿Enserio?, y que fue, vamos Lucy-chan dime. que siempre he tenido curiosidad. – insistió la albina como si esta fuera el mayor secreto del mundo.

\- Bien – sonrió de oreja a oreja – ella me dijo, *Juvia quiere a Natsu-san, porque es muy cálido*, ¿lindo no crees? – Mira asintió, viendo como Lucy se alejaba de la barra para atender un cliente. Era curioso, siempre vio que la Heartfilia le tenía cierto cariño al Dragneel, al igual que Fullbuster con Loxar, pero mírenlos ahora.

"La vida puede dar giros muy inesperados". – pensó Strauss llenando la taza de café a una cliente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Un pequeño One-Shot de NatsuxJuvia, ¿por qué?, fácil me parecen una pareja bastante adorable, y desde hace un tiempo quería hacer una pequeña historia para hacerles justicia y sacarme la espinita de la inspiración con este par.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran y de antemano me disculpo por algún posible error en sus personalidades o en la ortografía. ^^**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
